McNeville
| width = 200px |quote = "You're cute." // "In a manly way?" // "I would never lie to you." - Caitlin and Kieran. |info = McNeville is the romantic, canon pairing of Caitlin McCaughey and Kieran Neville, who first met back in June. Caitlin had been a fan of Kieran's music for a while though, and she used to kiss his poster, a fact which Kieran often makes fun of. Kieran had a seemingly obvious crush on Caitlin, however, Caitlin was oblivious to his feelings, instead she was too busy freaking out over the fact that one of her favourite celebrities was actually talking to her. After meeting Kieran's roommate, Travis, Caitlin appeared to have developed a crush on him, and Kieran told Caitlin about his crush, and Caitlin rejected him, because she didn't know how to deal with people liking her. After a remark from Kieran's other roommate, Sam, about Kieran being unable to kiss girls, however, Kieran kissed Cait on the lips, and then they kissed again before Caitlin agreed to date Kieran, but only if her pet cat, Mouse, agreed. The two of them are very close, even before they were dating, and spend a lot of time together or talking to each other (more than they spend with anyone else). They also have the most Lumblr interactions with each other out of Caitlin, Kieran, Travis and Sam. Kieran finds Caitlin's awkwardness amusing and cute, whilst Caitlin finds it embarassing and flustering. Even though Kieran and Caitlin were a couple, she was still very excited over the prospects of Kieran making out with Travis. Kieran decided to take Caitlin out for a trip to his hometown of Baltimore as it was something she had always wanted to do, however Sam found out and managed to turn it from a couple's retreat to a group outing. However, while in Baltimore, Caitlin caught a stomach bug, which led her to believe she was pregnant. Not knowing how Kieran would react, she gets Travis to take her to the doctor, only to find out it wasn't in fact, pregnant. Later, in Baltimore, Kieran accidentally hit Caitlin in the face with his ring, and offered to buy her a pony because he felt so bad, however, Caitlin was not mad, and told him she loved him. After arriving back in Miduna Beach, Caitlin finds out from the doctor whom she visited in Baltimore that she is actually infertile, and for a while, Caitlin doesn't tell anyone except Kieran, and asks Kieran to take her home, and Kieran takes her home, and tries hard to take care of her, despite feeling disheartened by the news himself. Kieran also showed concern for Caitlin when she started drinking and told her that he didn't have a problem with her drinking, but he didn't want her to drink because she was sad, and promised they could have a little cat family instead of a traditional family. |threads = |pics = |shippers = * * * * * * *Nessie Stevens *Travis Banderas said he likes them as a couple. |trivia = *Caitlin had a diary when she was twelve and said that she and Kieran were going to get married. *Their in-universe pairing name is Kielin (Kie'ran and Cait'lin), and their fans usually call the pairing Kielin. }} Category:Inactive ships